Shot in the Dark
by BurnedRosePetals
Summary: Three years after the Renesmee's birth, and the Volturri leaving the Cullens alone, everything has settled down. Well, not everything. Jacob's mind won't shut up. Neither will his body. What will he do? What will happen when he can't keep himself calm anymore? A/N: I will NOT be using "Nessie" because I can't stand that nickname.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic in a LONG time. Like, years. So please bear with me, and critic only, NOT burns.

Seriously. I'm not dealing with it.

* * *

I looked at this man, who I've been in love with for months now.

I can't believe I started out hating him.

And still, his smell got to me.

In the worst way.

In the best way.

In every way possible.

I was obviously a very fucked up guy.

First I was in love with Bella, and now Renesmee _and _Edward.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

I crept forward silently, knowing he was aware of my presence, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, his marble face cacographic. I started to reach for him, but put my hand down, sighing inwardly. I wanted to turn him around and kiss him, caress him.

Take him. Take him, but let him lead. In every forbidden, unbidden fantasy, he started.

And he damn well finished. I felt my cock throb.

"I wasn't expecting it to happen so fast... if at all." He spoke after what felt like forever.

I nodded, "We were all tense about that part... and it started so suddenly. No wonder you had to leave. Even Carlisle had been caught off gaurd."

"My little girl... a woman now."

I scoffed, "Hardly. She's been alive three years. She is physically 13. She's a baby, still." I couldn't stop my mind from wondering about when she grew up. She was so pretty now. Despite my reply I, too, thought she was growing up incredibly quickly. And yet, she still saw me as a friend. I was worried she'd never see me as anything other than a friend or brother.

"Still... you handled it better than me."

"Well I'm not a leech. Though the scent of blood did scare me a little." The nickname was used in a friendly way now.

He turned and looked at me, "You're not the best at keeping your mind silent. I can hear every thought," he walked toward me silently, slowly. My heart quickened, "I can practically hear your cock throbbing," The first vestiges of sunrise appeared, and the soft light made him sparkle gently. He reached me, his toes touching mine. His face was mere inches from mine. I shook, hating myself all the while. We both knew what I was shaking from: fear and nervousness of his reaction... and from want. Craving.

Need. I needed this man who was once my enemy. "So now you need me?"

Mouth dry, I forced myself to speak. "I have for months,"

"I know," he barely whispered, and kissed me. He kissed me with such force, grabbing my hips and thrusting me into his hard, cold frame that felt oh, so good on my overheated body that I felt my hipbone fracture, and almost instantly heal. He chuckled, his voice husky, when he pulled his lips away, leaving me bereft. "I just wanted to do that." He patted my cheek and walked away back towards the house. "Don't go to sleep tonight," He threw back

I stood in place, shocked to the core that he kissed me so passionately, then walked out so carelessly.

_Fuck, now I'm hard _and_ confused. _

* * *

__So... what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. A lot of stuff has happened and I haven't had time to write much. But I have put a really exciting and hot lemons scene down for later. I know this is short, but it's all I can handle right now. It's not filler, I promise. I really hate fillers, they're a waste of time. But this doesn't go as far into the story as I'd like.

Disclaimer: None of the bands or book names belong to me, nor am I an affiliate of anything. I do not own Twilight, and everything is purely fan made and in no way official.

Sitting at a little creek, my legs in the water, Renesmee's feet skimmed just below the surface. She placed her hand on mine and I saw a flash of me sitting silently in multiple places, flashes of my own furrowed brow and stoic demeanor.

"I know, sweetie, I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Just…. A lot," How could I tell her just how fucked up I was?

She nodded, "Okay, then. You'll tell me when you're ready."

I nodded, looking at the water, tadpoles swimming between my toes. Suddenly I felt her small hand on my back and was pushed in. It wasn't that deep, but deep enough for me to be able to fall in completely. I came back up, sputtering. She was laughing, tinkling like bells. I pulled her in with me, laughing. "What was that for?"

"You needed to smile. And you looked hot."

"It's 60 degrees out,"

She shrugged. "Yeah, but you overheat easily. You're such a hot head."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," She nodded, smiling conspiringly.

"Yeah? You sure?"

She nodded again, laughing. I dunked her under again and she pulled me with her. I let her. Coming back up she clutched at my short hair, something she'd started doing a couple months ago.

"You should grow it out, I saw a picture of you with long hair and I liked it."

I nodded, "Okay, I will. But my fur will be longer. I'll be hot."

"I know. But I like it longer."

I smiled, her tiny hands playing with my wet hair, her own hair in her face. She'd gotten her bangs cut straight across, but it was growing back out. The uneven strands sent streaks of water down her face. She pulled in closer to me suddenly. My breath hitched and she kissed me. Gently, slowly, and slightly awkwardly, which somehow made her seem more graceful. I kissed her back, my hand on her neck, my other around her small waist. She pulled out of the kiss, and put her cool forehead against my neck. I held her close. It had been a month since her father had kissed me. And this was the moment I'd waited for since I saw her face.

"What are you listening to, honey?" Edward sat down next to Renesmee, her hair in a pony tail.

"City and Colour,"

"You really like that band, don't you?"

"They're my favorite. Well, and Iron and Wine."

She was reading a book, her headphones in her ears. As Edward walked away I walked up to her, putting her on my lap. She cuddled deeper into me. I realized the book was part of a series. She was reading the sixth book in the series.

"Bobby Pendragon grows a lot in this book. Though I think it's the fourth book that he grows the most."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," She put the book down, "let's get some food. I want a burger."

My eye brows went up, "Really?"

"Yeah, for once. Come on. Let's go to McNoBlood."

I laughed, "Yeah, alright."

On the way she plugged in her iPhone into my truck. She turned on Pandora and started singing along. She looked so calm and pretty, and played with my fingers as we held hands.

"So what made you want food all of a sudden?"

She shrugged, "I don't know." She nibbled tenderly on a French fry. I bit into my burger and we ate in comfortable silence. Having finished two Big Mac meals, she was halfway through her burger and didn't seem to want anymore.

"I don't want to waste it, but I really don't want anymore."

" You filled up on the fries," I chuckled, "here, let me help you."

I rotated the tray and finished her food. She giggled, "Don't you have a bottom to your stomach?"

"Nope, not at all." I stood up and she got up, too. I picked up the trays and we walked toward the door. I put the trays down and opened the door for her. Getting her in the car, I closed the car door and got in."

"Let's go for a drive on your motorcycle,"

"No, you're too small."

"You'll protect me. Please?"

"No; if you get hurt I'll never forgive myself,"

"Oh, come on! Please? For me, Jake?" She looked up at me with those golden, gorgeous eyes, and I sighed.

"Fine, but you're wearing a helmet,"

She nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Jake!" We were listening to Sara Bareilles. She was singing along.

I was so in love with this girl, who was starting to love me back.

But in the back of my head, I still needed Edward, who hadn't said a word more. It was like that morning was a dream. Just a kiss… but a fantasy nonetheless…

Ugh, couldn't things just be simple?

"That was so fun!" I had taken her on my motorcycle, going a slow 80MPH. She loved it, and now wanted to learn. I'd told her to ask her dad, knowing Edward would say no, and that he wasn't imprinted with her; he could say no and bear to see that perfect face fall. "You'll take me again, right!?"

"Maybe," I nodded.

She flitted over to the couch and turned on the TV, patting the couch next to her. I sat down, and she placed her head in my lap. I stroked her hair and she played with the hairs on my leg by my shorts. We stayed like that for a few hours until I noticed she fell asleep. I took the remote and flipped through the channels.

I relaxed, watching a tv special about tattoos in different cultures.

"Come out to the forest in three hours," I turned and Edward was there for a split second before he disappeared out the back door into the forest.


End file.
